Phillip
Phillip He loves to lighten the mood and is the least likely to take anything about the Delta state seriously. Biography SPOILER He was abandoned as a baby so he grew up in an orphanage where he was bullied. Now joins the rest of the team with his powers of recoging objects. He seemed to have a crush on Luna, though it was one sided and he ended up falling in love with Maria. In First Contact part 1, he is talking to the others about how their amnesia causes problems in their daily life. He makes a joke about taking about their lives during parties. Claire notices his book and asks him about it. He explains he wants to meet new people and dismisses the comment from Martin about being careful with who to trust. He tells them that John Weller is a great author and leaves for the book signing where he meets Karla, though he doesn't realize she's a Rifter, who informs him that Weller had and attack and left. She gives him a signed copy of the book and he has a recog, revealing that she is a rifter. He tells the others about it and admits he found her attractive. Claire helps him find her address and at Jerzy K's, he talks to Martin and expresses annoyance that Brodie hasn't returned their call. He agrees to help Martin find clues in the Karla's apartment. Later, Phillip and Martin return to the apartment to find that Luna had left. He's frustrated and states that Luna could be anywhere. Brodie comes in and tells them they have to go to The Delta State. They argue that they should look for Luna, but Brodie convinces them that she will be alright. They go Delta and when Martin is surprised that the person on T.V has the same number as him, Phillip brushes his comment off and they continue looking. He sees a poster of Karla as a singer and uses that to support his explanation that she is attractive. Maria catches them and they are caught by rifters until Luna saves them. In another part of the Delta state, they are almost hit by a car and the driver looks like Luna. In First Contact part 2, he saved Luna by pushing her out of the way of the car. He, as well as Luna and Claire begin talking without understanding why, after they got out, Brodie explained their minds had to fixate on something to protect them from the affects of the Delta state. Luna thanks Phillip for saving her life and Phillip decides he deserves a chicken wing due to his bravery. Phillip realizes that the acache would be at the end of Weller's next story; to find out where the story would end, he realizes they need the manuscript and he goes to Weller's hotel room to get the manuscript. There, he is about to grab it, when the phone rings and Karla goes to answer it. Phillip witnesses Sven kill Karla over the phone. He tells the others what he saw then reads the manuscript and discovers that the story ends in a cubicle. He, Luna and Martin all go Delta to free him. They free Weller after having to figure out how. Back at the apartment, he suggests going to Weller's next book signing but the others disagree. In A Case Study, he's playing chess with Claire while complaining about a cold when Luna tells them about the class she's taking. Luna calls him about seeing someone get acquired and asks him to help, however he refuses due to his cold. Phillip goes Delta with Luna while Martin promises to watch them. Phillip is pleased to find out that he does not have a cold in the Delta state. His good mood does not last long however as he is soon surrounded by people in cloaks and recognizes one of them as his mother. After he and Luna finally meet up and leave the Delta state, Phillip doesn't think it's a big deal that Martin left when he promised to stay. Phillip then goes with Luna to Professer Dang's apartment and on the way, he talks to Luna bout what he saw in the Delta state. He tells Luna he likes talking about this with her. They find Professor Dang unconscious and find out though clues in the apartment there Professor Stork is a rifter. He is angry when Luna tells him that he called Martin, but he left Claire alone. Phillip insists that they have to go delta despite the fact that Professor Dang could become a rifter at any time. Phillip is about to flirt with Luna but sneezes due to his cold and he does not. They go Delta and manage to free Claire. Phillip acknowledges the band Martin managed was good after he quit. In The Reading, He is watching Chantelle telling fortunes and after making fun of it, he does admit that she is right sometimes. They find out that Claire was calling into the show and after the others get in an argument, Phillip suggests that they watch Chantelle's show to end the argument. Later, Phillip goes to visit Chantelle and she immediately figures out he has powers, though he refuses to show her. She gives him the advice to trust Brodie and organizes a meeting with him later. Brodie visits the apparent after and tells them to avoid Chantelle as she will be in danger by visiting Phillip since rifters may take notice of her. Philip disagrees and meets her anyways. After Chantelle manages to give him some information, she loses the connection and Phillip asks her to meet up again, Chantelle agrees on the condition she tells him her power. They then hear a noise and Phillip goes to investigate. He gets knocked out by Sven. When he finds out that Sven killed Chantelle, he feels guilty and insists on going Delta. Martin points out why that's a bad idea in Chantelle's apartment so they quickly go to their apartment. Phillip has a dream involving Chantelle and convinces the others, except for Martin who agrees to watch over them, to go Delta. Phillip sees someone's memory of Chantelle and continuing walking though the Delta state also sees that he was in an orphanage at some point. Sven and Maria create a gap separating him from Luna and Claire. Phillip is too afraid to jump until Brodie comes and after putting a barrier between him and the rifters, tells him to jump. Phillip remembers Chantelle's advice about trusting Brodie and jumps. Phillip, Luna and Claire safely escape from the Delta State and Brodie tells Phillip not to blame himself for what happened to Chantelle. Personality He's the clown of the group and is often light hearted. He seems to be more fearful of situations then the others are. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}